


Lost Boy

by LacriChan



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Older Steve, Runaway, Young Bucky, age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacriChan/pseuds/LacriChan
Summary: Steve is on vacation and decides to spend it away from the busy city and his home, needing some time for himself so he can ease his mind.But not everything goes as planned, let's just say:When he goes shopping for groceries that's not all he brings back from the store to his cottage.ON HIATUS





	Lost Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I alway wanted to write something in the ABO-Universe. So here we go.

**1.**

 

Steve is excited to spend his vacation at the family cottage. It's always been one of his favorite places when he grew up, far away from the noise of all the busy streets and the expectations of others. The cottage is surrounded by trees, filling the air with the fresh scent of wood and soil without the smell of other alphas or omegas tainting it. But by all means, Steve is not a person who doesn't like to spend his time with friends - on the contrary - he loves to do so, his friends are an important part of his life but sometimes he just wants to be away from everything - to have some time for himself and not to worry about others or his job.

 

He remembers how he spent his time there with his family almost every year and how he loved to explore around in the woods and after he was really tired from running in the woods all day, his mother lulled him to sleep with the comforting apple pie-scent of omega.

 

The first thing the blonde does when he arrives is taking a deep breath, watching as the trees move with the cold November wind. Some people will say that spending your vacation in the cold winter months is a waste but for Steve it is perfect. He could spend his time, enjoying books he's wanted to read forever in front of the cozy fireplace and enjoy the beautiful sight to see the trees wrapped in white once it snows.

 

Steve smiles to himself as he unloads his truck. There isn't really much to unload since Steve has only brought some clothes and necessities. He still has some spare clothes in the cottage from all the times he came here by himself.

 

As he is about to stoke the fire, his mobile vibrates, announcing that he has a new message.

 

_Nat: Have a great Holiday, Steve!_

 

He's in the process of writing an answer when another message arrives.

 

_Nat: And btw, I think I have another omega girl you might be interested in, she's smoking hot and totally your type. ;)_

Steve rolls his eyes in amusement, typing back.

 

_Steve: Thank you. And a big NO! You know how the last times you tried to set me up ended_

 

_Nat: Come on, they weren't that bad._

 

_Steve: ..._

 

_Nat: You'll see. :)_

 

He sighs as he puts his phone on the table. Natasha has always been the kind to want to set him up with various omegas and it always turned out to be awkward, omegas that had too many expectations or some that were thinking the traditional gender norms should still apply. Steve knows her since high-school, they kind of had a rough start since Nat tends to have a very cold attitude or at least it seems like it, but once he got to know her and learned to read the little changes in her expressions, they were pretty much inseparable. As alpha Natasha sure is lucky to be mated to a gorgeous omega like Clint. Sure, she wants the same happiness for him - to find him a mate - but Steve sometimes feels overwhelmed with the whole situation or simply left out.

Of course, he dreams about meeting the right one, everyone does. He doesn't care about them being female or male and he also wouldn't mind his partner being a beta as long as they weren't an alpha, everything was good. To be honest, Steve has already had a relationship with another alpha and it didn't turn out the way he wanted to. No, it turned out worse. He lost his partner and he lost a friend at the same time because they were just not meant to be in a romantic relationship and it also took a toll on their friendship. So he hasn't been in a long-term relationship since then but at the moment he is more than happy with his casual hook-ups.

 

 

After two days he spent reading, he has to go buy some food for the week, the food he has brought with him isn't nearly enough, so he drives to the closest shop there is – which is a little shop on the corner of a street in a rather unpopulated area.

Steve parks directly on the opposing street of the shop and as he exits the car, he nearly walks into a big puddle of mud, but he's lucky and as he continues his way he takes one look back to the puddle almost as if he's gonna say: 'Better luck next time.' And- he's walked right into the next puddle... Yeah, that's so him. He curses a few times as he runs a hand through his dirty blonde hair, wishing the puddle a slow and painful death because that totally makes sense - but at least it makes him feel better.

So he walks into the store with one of his shoes wet and crusted in mud as well as the end of his trousers. He hopes the shop owner won't have anything against some dirty spots on the white floor. Well, better to hurry and go before he notices. Steve grabs a shopping basket and buys some fruits and vegetables, he doesn't really plan to cook that much but it is never a bad idea to have something at home. Some time goes by and Steve can't shake the feeling that he feels watched but he blames it on his paranoia or something – because why should anybody but the shop owner watch him? Not very likely. Last but not least he puts some beer in his shopping basket before he continues his way to the checkout counter. The older man looks at him warily through his thick glasses – that make his brown eyes look huge - before his look slides down briefly, fixing him with a stern look. Yeah, today definitely is his lucky day. He smiles at the beta scratching the back of his neck nervously, hoping the man wouldn't mention it. And thank god, he doesn't.

As he heads out of the shop he sighs loudly. One might think, someone like Steve with his big alpha stature and his Dorito physique – not his words but Tony's and then literally every one of his friends were reminding him of this aspect – would therefore also act like an alpha, like the man of the man, like masculinity on legs, but in reality he was just a big dork. Honestly, sometimes he feels like the biggest dork walking on planet earth which is saying something when you're friends with Tony Stark, an omega who's more than convinced of himself and at the same time is never satisfied with his work and likes to spend his time to confuse him with references he doesn't get and on top of it likes to give people silly names. Yeah, it honestly should shock him that he is worse than him... Tony might suck at human interaction sometimes but he's not as awkward as Steve is at least. So there's that.

 

Steve tries to forget about the awkwardness before he entered the store, and the awkwardness while he left the store when he starts the motor to drive back to the cottage. But that's easier said than done because trying to forget something just makes you think about it even more. Sometimes, he might hate life... and his wet foot doesn't make him feel even better.

When he finally starts driving there's a small _thud_ and Steve thinks about stopping to look where the sound came from. But he continues his way, maybe he starts going crazy like Tony... he should think about spending less time with the other.

The rain is loud as it fills the living room with the sound of it bickering against the window. Steve stretches his arms over his head as he yawns loudly. It's time for some food, he's been reading for hours and one look to the big round clock over the fireplace reads almost 7 pm. Time sure flies by.

He's about to heat some soup in the microwave when he hears the quiet _Knock Knock_ on his door. Who could that be? His friends would have messaged him if they wanted to stop by... And it's not like there are any neighbors in the middle of nowhere.

Maybe he should get some kind of weapon. Sure, the alpha is strong but you never know who might be out there. Before he opens the door, he grabs a small kitchen-knife.

Another _Knock Knock_ follows _._ This time louder than the first one.

Steve swallows as he opens the door really slowly, expecting some serial-killer in front of him like in a horror flick. The person who stands in front of him looks not at all like some killer, no, the person looks more likely to be the farthest away from looking like one.

The blonde needs some seconds to compose himself and lower the knife he has been holding up since he opened the door.

Grey eyes look at him with exhaustion. The first impression was that this boy has to be the most beautiful thing he's ever laid eyes on – with his wide mouth and these beautiful pink lips, the straight nose, his silver-grey puppy eyes and last not but not least the endearing dimple on his chin. And dear God, the scent... the scent which is just faintly there but... The boy smells so goddamn good! Like the first snow in winter or a hot cup of tea on a cold day. Steve just wants to bath in the sweetness of it. Of course, there had been other scents of omegas he felt drawn to but never quite like this and he's going to hell for even reacting like this. He has to compose himself. The omega probably is way younger than Steve is, hell, he even looks like he could be a teenager and Steve in his late twenties. He shouldn't be so affected by him. It's simply wrong.

As he tries to sort his thoughts out, he takes a second glance. His blue eyes widen because he had missed so much on the first intake. The boy's clothes are covered in mud, very much like his shoe had been. His trousers are torn on one of his knees which looks like it isn't just covered in mud but also dried blood, the jacket he's wearing way too thin for the season to keep his lean body warm. His brown longish hair is matted and mussed, hanging down the sides of his face in thick strands and under his beautiful eyes are dark circles. Also, he's completely soaking wet from the downpour and shaking as his arms grip the material of his jacket so hard that his knuckles have turned white already. Like it'd spend him any warmth if he clutched it hard enough.

The sight before him is unexpected and shocking and for a moment there's only the faint sound of the raindrops meeting the ground, forming an uneven melody. And there's the _Drip Drip,_ coming from the boy.

Normally people would ask questions or something like that before they let anyone in their house but Steve's alpha instincts kick in to protect this omega at all costs and keep him warm and cozy, make him feel safe and welcome. Therefore Steve steps aside and gestures the boy to step in.

Steve closes the door to block out the cold and when he turns around again he notices that the omega hasn't moved much, he just stands in the middle of the room, his body still shaking horribly. There are the faint thoughts of stepping behind the boy and wrap his arms around the frail body, but Steve suppresses the urge almost as soon as it comes up. Who knows how long he's been out there? Or how he even had ended up here? But now is not the time to ask questions.

“Hey, you must be cold, how about I draw you a bath so you can warm up?” he states as he moves slowly closer to the other. “Uhm, I'm Steve by the way and you are? I mean you don't have- ...Maybe later when you're feeling better.”

Great job, Rogers. Scratching his beard absentmindedly – he passes by the omega and makes his way to the small bathroom. He hopes that the brunet is following him and one glance back assures him that, yes, he is.

Steve runs the water for the bathtub. There's a shower too – but he thinks it's better for the other to take a hot bath in order to warm up.

“So, you can take a bath to get out of your wet clothes and warm up”, he starts speaking while he lies out a big fluffy towel on the hamper “you're free to use my shampoo and stuff” he looks back to the other who's watching his every movement with his winter-grey eyes “I'm just gonna search for some spare clothes for you and then I'll leave you to it”, he gives him a smile before he leaves the room to look for some clothes that will fit the brunet. Everything might be a little bit too big for him thanks to the alpha's big frame but there's should at least be something that won't fall off his body.

After searching finally finds something suitable: Some black and comfy sweatpants, a big red sweater perfect for this season and some fresh underwear.

The time he returns to the bathroom the boy's still fully dressed, sitting on the toilet lid and watching the water fill the tub with some childish excitement. His eyes though immediately turn to him as he notices his presence.

“Here, I found some clothes that might fit you”, Steve watches him, he already seems to be a little bit more at ease “ for the time being, until we get your stuff cleaned, alright?” he asks even though he knows there won't be an answer, so he's even more surprised when the omega nods in response.

Staring at him as a smile forms on his lips, he then almost leaves the room. The blood. The wound on his knee. His mind rattling he turns back around and kneels in front of the boy.

“Can I have a look at this?” he asks in a calm voice. The brunet frowns for a second like he completely forgot he's bleeding before he seems to realize what Steve means. There's the sound of fabric against fabric when he rolls up his pants to give Steve a better view. And here he thought the omega would refuse his request or at least put up some fight. Well, it's a good thing that he's not wary of Steve. Or.. is it? As long as he's on suppressants everything's fine and guessing from the faint smell of the omega he's too.

 

The wound's not as bad as he thought. The boy probably fell down and landed on his right knee. There's no bleeding, only dirt, dried up blood and the signs of a bruise forming above the wound – otherwise, he seems to be fine. None the less Steve gets up and searches for some disinfectant in the medicine cabinet. Better be safe than sorry.

“I'm gonna put some disinfectant on your wound, just in case...”, he tells the omega as he presses cotton pad to the wound lightly, cleaning it. “Ah- I'm sorry, I know it burns but not for long, ah”, he adds slightly in panic when the boy hisses as the pad makes contact with his skin.

 

“Alright, now we're done”, he stands up, giving the other, one last reassuring touch on the shoulder before he makes his way out of the room, telling the brunet to call him if he needs anything.

 

Plopping down in the armchair, he watches the fire, watches the mix of blue, yellow and orange dance. He tries to make sense of the last 20 minutes. Of everything that happened. Oh god, what's he gonna do? Obviously, nothing that the alpha in him wants him to because all that part of him is thinking: _There's a gorgeous omega in my house_ and _Damn, he smells so fucking good_.

No, Steve can't let his instincts take control over him. That'd be irresponsible. He takes deep breaths to calm himself down a bit.

Must be his special kind of luck to go on vacation to have some time for himself, only to end up with someone who makes his blood rush. Maybe he should call Sam. Yeah, maybe he should but not now. Now, he should figure out what to do on his own. Can't be that hard, can it? As long as he doesn't think about the omega being naked (by now) in his bathtu- Okay. Okay. He goddamn hates his biology sometimes, hates himself for it. Steve rubs his eyes tiredly, annoyed by himself.

This is a serious situation. Hell, the kid (if he was one) could be 16! For all he knows. It sure looked like it. Come on, Rogers. Pull yourself together. The brunet has been hurt, also, no time for these bad thoughts. Maybe he should go for a walk, get some fresh air but then the omega might get out of the bathroom and he wouldn't be there... not an option.

He must be some sort of runaway. At least that's what he thinks. Steve hopes that the other will talk to him, as soon as he feels better.

 

He's sitting on the couch, watching some kind of show. He still tries to figure out what it's about when the bathroom door opens and- Wow. The omega's looking so much better now, so soft and Steve likes to see his clothes on him. The sweater is a little bit too big on him but that shouldn't be too bad, also he looks cute wearing it. And there he goes again...

 

“Bucky.”

The raspy voice fills the room and takes him back to the here and now.

“Huh?”

“Bucky”, he repeats as he slowly comes closer, bringing with him the smell of peaches and his own wonderful scent “My name's Bucky” he adds as his eyes meet his, “you asked earlier, so...”

“Ah, no, I mean yes” Steve corrects himself, his lips forming a small white line. Why's talking so difficult sometimes? Can't he be just like Nat? Nothing can put her off... “I've never heard Bucky before”, he murmurs more to himself than anything else.

“Well, it's the short form of Buchanan...which is my middle name.”, Bucky smiles to himself looking a little unsure to Steve “First name's James but I don't like to be called that.”

“Alright”, Steve responds, patting the spot beside him “why don't you take a seat, Bucky?”

Bucky looks at him with a look of confusion before he eyes the seat beside him and a sharp line starts to form between his eyebrows. After another look of consideration, he plops down beside him, their knees almost touching.

But there's still this frown on his face.

“Don't you wanna...”, he starts, bites his bottom lip and tugs a strand of wet hair behind his ear as his eyes meet his “I mean...”, he starts over only to end as the first try.

“Hm?”

“Don't you want to ask me things, to know why I'm here?”, the brunet finally asks, clasping his hands together and looking at the TV. He kind of looks embarrassed. Cute.

“Well,” Steve begins and leans forward slightly so his elbows are resting on his knees “it would be nice to know the basics but you look pretty exhausted, so, I guess you can tell me tomorrow?”, hopefully, that's sounded kind of ok “and for the rest, you can tell me when you're ready. I won't force you to tell me anything, of course.”

“So you won't kick me out?”, big puppy eyes staring at him like he's the one to save the world or not – also there's the smell of anxiousness covering his otherwise delicious scent.

“What?”, the alpha asks, staring at the other “God, no, Bucky. I won't kick you out. I'm not that kind of person... “ Hell, he couldn't stand the thought of the omega out there, alone in the cold with no place to sleep and too thin clothes to keep him warm. The thought alone made him furious. How long has he had no home? What's the reason? Did anyone before kick him out?

The brunet leans more towards him.

“You know, normal people wouldn't let strangers in their home, Steve.”

“I know, but I couldn't let you stay out there and I'm sorry if it's creepy-”, there's a hand on his shoulder, gently squeezing.

“Thank you, Steve.”, the omega interrupts him and for the first time. Smiles. It lights his whole face up, showing the perfectly white teeth and the crinkles forming around his eyes make him look even more beautiful if that's possible. There's no trace of anxiousness left.

Steve swallows and before he knows what he's doing, he lifts his hand and tugs the strand from before back behind Bucky's ear – as it keeps escaping. The palm of his hand lingers a little too long on the soft skin of the omega's cheek before he catches himself and takes his hand back.

“Sorry”, he says and curses himself for his stupidity inwardly.

“No”, Bucky replies “it's okay.”

Steve nods lightly and then there's “I liked it” coming from the other's mouth - in a more quiet voice but Steve catches it anyway and no, he shouldn't go there but he can't deny the warm feeling he gets from hearing these words. Especially from Bucky. _Keep your damn alpha under control, Steve. He's way too young for you. It's not right even if he smells like paradise._

He decides it's for the best to not give an answer to this and he instead asks if the other wants to watch a movie. Gladly, Bucky doesn't mention anything else as he agrees to it and they start to watch “Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs” on his old video-recorder. The thing's probably older than he is but it still works and he has a lot of the old films on tape so there's that. After 20-minutes in Steve makes some soup for both of them (what he'd actually wanted to do hours ago but he was distracted) and Bucky eats like a starving man, half burning his mouth but after he's finished the room smells like content omega anyway and the alpha loves it.

 

As the movie continues, Bucky seems to struggle more and more to keep his eyes open before he finally can't anymore and gives in. His long lashes touching his cheeks and his pink mouth slightly opened. The blonde throws a fluffy blanket over the sleeping body next to him and stares. Well... Steve decides to finish watching 'til the end - and that not only, so he can watch the other sleeping a little longer. Nope. Definitely not.

 

The credits roll and Steve stretches his muscles as he takes a glance at the sleeping omega beside him, his even breathing filling the room. The question is, however: Should he leave him where he is? Or maybe he should carry him to bed... the couch isn't that comfortable to sleep on. He knows that from his own experience. But Bucky's an omega and he, an alpha – he shouldn't touch him without asking him first. (He did that already... but yeah). Then maybe he should wake him up? Damn... but he doesn't want to do that either. He wants him to rest, to let the dark shadows under his eyes disappear.

 

There's a stirring beside him followed by a soft sound before the grey eyes stare at him. Sleepiness all over that perfect face.

Well, now he doesn't have to make a decision.

-

Since the day his parents and his sister died in a tragic car accident, Bucky's life has been hell. There's always the possibility that it could be worse but it'd been bad enough for him. He had been just sixteen years old and had to cope with the fact of losing his family from one second to the other and if that's not bad enough, a well-known man took him in as a foster child: Alexander Pierce, an alpha, who owned several companies all around the world under the name of 'Hydra' – producing military weapons and selling them to people who paid best, doesn't matter if it caused problems or made them worse.

 

At first, Bucky thought he's lucky. The man has been known for his kindness and his generosity. The first weeks were pretty normal, Pierce was nice to him and he felt safe around him. But that changed. It started with him coming home from school and his pictures of his family being away. He searched and searched for them but he couldn't find them and when he asked Pierce, the man just looked at him with a cold expression saying:'It's time to move on.' Bucky cried on that day like he had when he first heard about his family. After that he wasn't allowed to go out other than to school or some public appearances he had no choice but to go, to keep up the image of a happy foster child that was well-cared for. He wasn't allowed to mention his family anymore. Pierce got easily worked up and he had to take some beatings at least twice a week. But the isolation was probably the worst part. He had no friends and it even got that far that the alpha's assistant named Rumlow sometimes watched his every step. Bucky had no way out of this, at least not until he was of legal age. Sure, there had been the possibility to tell the authorities but who would take action against Pierce? Who would believe him? There was nothing he could do.

 

And he endured it. It became normal, until the day Pierce told him that he was gonna be married and mated to a business partner of his, some alpha the same age as Pierce - and that had been the last straw for him. He was not a thing. He was human. Bucky didn't want to marry or even be mated to anyone like that and he knew that Pierce probably knew a way around the law with his many connections to make it happen against his will, so he took his chance.

 

It was another one of these stuffy business parties, celebrating another successful trade. Bucky acted like usual, all smiles for his public appearance.

And then there was his chance. Pierce and Rumlow were distracted by talking to one older man wearing a grim expression, and Bucky went to the restroom. Probably a cliché, but he escaped through the small window in the restroom and then as soon as he was outside, he started to run. As fast as he could. To get far away. The omega didn't know how they didn't catch him but they probably didn't even expect him to run away, especially not at one of these parties.

From there on he lived from barely anything, always on alert. He knew it was dangerous. Especially for omegas. It wasn't uncommon for omegas to be attacked by other alphas or mated against their will, so he naturally avoided them.

Everything still sucked but not as bad as it was at Alexander Pierce's place.

 

Almost three weeks on the run, he watched a blonde alpha buying some things. Bucky didn't know why but he felt like the other was no danger to him. That was probably a dumb thought but it was the first time such a thought occurred, so yeah. And that absolutely had nothing to do with the fact that this alpha looks like some underwear model, with broad shoulders and a thin waist, his perfectly trimmed beard and his goddamn blue eyes. No argument, he was hot, easy on the eyes – however, you may call it.

And better even, the man had a truck. So Bucky waited for him to get in the car before he launched himself on the truck. Perfect opportunity for a free ride. He might freeze his ass off even more so than before but yeah. He'd be further away from Pierce.

What he actually didn't take into consideration was the fact that this guy might drive to a cottage. In a forest. In the middle of nowhere.

And it was cold, it was so cold. The rain made it even worse. And that is it. He might die out here. Alone. Freeze to death.

So he made a choice. Bucky didn't want to die. Not today. Not tomorrow. So he knocked at the alpha's door, his movements already stiff from the bone-chilling cold, his throat aching like fire.

There could be the possibility of something worse than death when the other man turned out to be cruel but his instincts tell him that wasn't the case and he knocked again. The wooden door opened.

 

 

And now here he is, lying on a comfortable couch, a fluffy blanket around his body and with eyes the color of a summer day watching him. He counts himself lucky... except for Steve turning out to also wear a facade and let his true colors show later. Bucky hopes that's not the case.

“It's getting late, you should probably get some sleep for now”, Steve says with nothing but sincerity in his voice, “I think it's the best for you to take the bed. It's better than the couch so you should take it.”

Bucky blinks a few times, then sits up properly and tilts his head. His hair still a little moist against his skin. How can the alpha be so kind? Steve doesn't even know him and he already acts like Bucky is some good friend of his and everything he's doing is perfectly normal.

“No,” he responds with a frown on his face, his throat burning with every use of his voice “it's your bed, Steve... You've done enough already. I'm fine with the couch and it's not like I had a better sleeping place out there, so it's more than fine actually.”

Steve visibly winces at him mentioning his sleeping conditions and he has the look of stubbornness on his face.

“You should take the bed for today, you need some proper rest,” he argues and the serious and determined look on his face makes him look even more handsome “and you're probably getting sick. No arguing.”

Today... that means Steve actually really means to let him stay, Bucky could die on the spot from joy and relief. And he's about to argue but his senses are drained with the scent of protectiveness coming off the alpha and all his protests die on his tongue.

“Fine then, but only for today”, he gives in, watching as Steve smiles at him happily for winning the argument.

“Great,” Steve says in his deep voice as he practically jumps off the couch and beams at him “Come on, then.”

Bucky follows him when Steve leads him to the bedroom with a big king-sized bed, taking up almost all the space in the room. There's also a small closet in the room with some picture frames on them (he's gonna have a look at them later).

“I guess, goodnight then, Bucky”, he says as he slides his fingers through his dark blonde hair “if you need anything-”, but he cuts himself off “I almost forgot, you probably need some clothes for sleeping.”

Steve's already making his way to the closet when Bucky touches his shoulder to stop him - and when the alpha turns around with his eyes at the hand on his shoulder, the omega immediately takes his hand back.

“Sorry”, he mutters, staring at the ground “I- I don't need anything else, I'll sleep in my boxers.”

“Don't be sorry, I was just a little surprised that's all”, Steve replies, touching his beard, hand sliding down his neck and Bucky catches himself watching the movement “Alright, sleep well, Bucky.”

“Ah- Steve”, Bucky's eyes wander to the made bed “You know, I mean if you want to, uh, you could sleep here as well... with me... No, I mean not with me but- here?”, the omega stumbles over his own words, biting his lips nervously.

“Bucky... I don't think that's a good idea.”

The omega only nods. Steve looks like he wants to add something but decides against it.

“Night, Steve”, he mutters as Steve closes the door and he's by himself.

He hears some more sounds before it turns quiet and he just lies there, looking at the ceiling. Bucky still can't believe he's here, somewhere warm, somewhere dry. The last weeks had been hard for him and now he's in someone's house. An alpha's house.

The sound of the clock on the wall makes him even sleepier and he buries his face in the soft pillow and oh- it smells like Steve, not as strong - but like him. Bucky breathes in the smell of the alpha. It smells just so, so good. Like the woods, like a warm summer day after it'd rained. The scent is comforting and Bucky falls asleep easily, surrounded by Steve's scent.

 

 

The next day Bucky wakes up to some rustling of the sheets and when he turns around – only half awake, squinting his eyes open – he sees a figure sitting on the bed and Bucky immediately scurries away and falls off the bed pulling the blanket with him.

The figure winces and moves instantly, moving around the bed and Bucky rubs his eyes sleepily only to see Steve hovering above him with a worried expression. Of course, it's him... Who else? The brunet almost forgot that he's here. That Steve let him stay and no one will find him here. He hopes so at least. Pierce doesn't know where he is... He can't know.

Grey eyes look up into the clear blue ones. He can smell Steve's worried smell coming off of him when he moves his hand to touch him but changes his mind in the last second.

“Oh, I'm so sorry, Bucky... I didn't want to scare you like that but I knocked on the door because I made some pancakes and there was no answer and then I was worried that anything could have happened to you,” Steve explains and runs his hands through his blonde hair “so I came in and wanted to check on you and you turned around and yeah... I shouldn't have come in.. I mean, yeah.”

The brunet blinks a few times. It's way too early for so many words. He tries to process everything the blonde just has told him but his mind focuses on one word only: Pancakes. Now he can smell the faint scent of them. Delicious.

“You... Pancakes? You made them? For me?”

Steve watches him and nods, looking like he's surprised the omega only focuses on the one thing and ignores the whole scaring the shit out of him.

“So... I take it for you're hungry?” , Steve asks and before he gets an answer back Bucky leaps into his arms and presses his face against his chest happily, catching Steve off guard so that he loses his balance in his kneeling position and falls on his ass.

The alpha feels warm against him like a personal furnace and his body feels hard and chiseled, more so than he thought. His scent is even better up close and he takes one last deep breath before he backs off, seeing as Steve still hasn't moved and not returned the hug. He quickly pulls on the clothes from yesterday and is off to the kitchen. 

 

-

Arms full of Bucky Steve is a little perplexed. He knows what his instincts are telling him to do but he couldn't act on them, even if it is very hard to resist. So he sighs out in relief when the other removes himself from his arms to go to the kitchen where the pancakes are ready to be eaten.

The blond remains sitting on the floor for a while to cool down and to try to think about anything else which seems impossible when the omega is still so close. Get it together, Steve! You're an adult. You can resist temptation. Or can he?

After calming down he catches up to the omega who is eating his pancake with lots of syrup. And when he means lots it's lots, the pancakes are practically drowning in it. But Steve doesn't care as long as the other smiles as he does now, his mouth smeared with the sweet substance Steve wants to lick off his lips so badly. Damn.

To his luck his phone rings at the moment and he picks it up, taking a last glance at the brunet.

“Steve Rogers.”

“Hey, Steve what's up? Have you already settled in?”

Sam... No mistake about it. The blond tries to come across as casual as possible.

“Hi, Sam. Yeah, pretty much. Everything's fine.”

Well, he hopes that sounds not suspicious.

“That's cool. I was wondering when I could come to visit you?”

“Visit?”

“Yeah, we spoke about it before you went on vacation, dude.”

“Oh... of course, which time were you thinking about?” , Steve nervously brushes his hand through his hair, it's not like he forgot but rather than he was focused on someone else who is actually staring at him at this moment.

“This weekend maybe? Are you sure you're alright because it doesn't sound like it?”

Of course, Sam would notice. He scratches his beard thoughtfully, thinking about what he could say... But everyone knows Steve is a bad liar. Always has been. His mother always could look right through him, then he thought she had some magical powers which told her whenever he was lying but with aging, he comes to understand that he couldn't lie for shit.

 

“Well, I got a situation here which involves a teenager.”

There is silence from the other end. What has he expected?

“You don't mean you...”, Sam responds with a questioning voice.

“No...no, nothing like that.”

“Ok...,” his friend says doubtfully.

“How about I explain you everything on the weekend when you're coming here?”

“Sure. But don't do anything … you know.”

“Yes... I won't until then.”

 

He sighs out loudly after Sam hangs up. His friend is thinking the worst of him, but how could he not? If he was in the same situation as him he'd probably think the worst, too.

 

“Steve, you're okay?”

And here's Bucky, standing in front of him with his worried grey eyes and his long black lashes.

“Yeah, don't worry about it.”

He forces out a smile but it seems to work since the other smiles back at him, looking adorable in the too big shirt for him.

“How's your knee?”

“It's fine, I guess.”

“Let me have another look just to make sure.”

The brunet nods and sits down on one of the stools while Steve kneels in front of him, pushing the fabric of the sweats up, his hand gliding over the tanned soft skin of his leg. Mesmerizing. He feels the brunet's eyes on him and he immediately focuses on the task at hand. Focus, Steve!

He tells him that it's fine before he stands up again and turns his back on him. Breathe. Or maybe don't because you can smell him.

“Steve?” Don't come closer... He shouldn't. “Are you sure you're fine?”

The blond keeps standing there, his back to Bucky while he is calling his name again.

And then there's a hand on his shoulder.

Without further ado he turns around and he is closer to him than expected. But he just stands there, his hand holding onto Bucky's wrist and his thumb unconsciously tracing his pulse point.

His skin is so warm. His eyes look even more beautiful up close, and these berry-like lips. Steve could feel himself leaning in, having no power over his body. At least he feels like he has none. Bucky is beautiful and he couldn't deny it. It's like he's pulled towards him like a magnet. Fuck.

 

 


End file.
